The Sibling Series
by AllIAskIsATallShip
Summary: This is a series of oneshots. It will include a multitude of characters from BBC Merlin. Basically the stories are written in different formats but are about OC siblings. Please read and review and enjoy. I own nothing. Ratings inside.
1. Gwaine-Drunken Confessions

**Gwaine**

**T-****mild references to mature themes**

**Plot-****How can Gwaine cover up when his two younger siblings arrive in Camelot with very distressing news. Will caring Gwaine rule over drunken Gwaine or will it be the other way round.**

Gwaine staggered drunkenly against the bar, clutching at it for support, and wondered sluggishly why he didn't do this so often. _Oh yeah, I do. _At this moment two, terrified kids poked their fair heads round the door to the pub. _Couldn't remember which one if my life depended on it. _Good-naturedly he blundered towards them, narrowly missing the harassed looking bar tender and grinned at them it what he thought was a friendly way. On the contrary this only seemed to terrify them even more and Gwaine felt himself deflate as quickly as a popped balloon. _They look as if they've seen a ghost._

But for the children it was much worse than a mere ghost, here they were in the middle of a foreign land, desperately searching for Gwaine and now they are staring up in horror at the boy turned man they so adored. What had happened to their brother?

"Gwaine?" questioned the boy "why are you acting so weird?"

"He's drunk Robby, dead drunk, looks like what that washer woman told us was true."

This was the girl, who by the looks of it was the older and a lot more sharp than her rather naive younger brother.

"What?" Gwaine was rather confused, _bit more than just 'rather', _since when did he have siblings, perhaps if he thought hard about it. A bit harder, just a bit more. Ah yes there it was, two angelic faces, not dissimilar to the ones in front of him, with "Gwaine you're finally home!" Already on their young lips. The exact faces still wearing that muddled look of horror and confusion across their features.

"Jem, Robby, I swear you were not this tall when I last saw you"

"And I could swear you were not so pathetically drunk when we last saw you"

This realisation brought Gwaine down from his drunkenness with a bump, a very uncomfortable bump. Here he was, floundering on the edge of conciousness, in front of two of the only people who ever trusted him.

It was at this moment that Joel, a rather large guard with a bit of a thing for blonds, lumbered over. "Who's the one with the plait, bet she'd be good in bed, bit young though." He raised an eyebrow questioningly and turned to face Gwaine, asking his opinion of the girl in front of them, fury now etched dangerously on every one of her features.

How dare the arrogant toad, his sister, his younger sister!

"Shut your mouth."

This came out as barely above a whisper but turned the head of every man in the bar, drunk and sober alike.

"What, taken a fancy to her have we Gwaine? Better hope she hasn't alreafy talked to Molly, the young washer woman you had last night."

Fear graced Gwaine's handsome face and for once in his life instead of carrying on the fight he backed out, not while his siblings were here. He turned to the two of them, bracing himself for Jem's scornful remarks and Robby's iminent confusion, or worse, understanding.

"Come on, we need to get out of here."

They followed without argument and, trying desperately to block out the cat calls behind him, led them to the first safe place he thought of, Gwen's house.

Nervously he knocked, it would be a time like now that Gwen decided to finally start seeing Arthur.

"Gwaine, if it's another girl you are not coming in, I had to throw out a pair of perfectly good sheets last time you stayed the night!"

_Could they not just keep quiet about his 'hobbies' for one night?_

"Gwen I'm sober, honest! Its...well...my siblings turned up and I need somewhere for them to stay!" This he yelled frantically through the crack of the door. _Please believe me, please._

As though his prayers had been heard the door snapped open. Gwen appeared, dressed in her night clothes, shock obvious on her face, and of course horror at what she'd said in the hearing of children. About their older brother.

"Errm... come in"

Gwaine ushered the other two in, whispering a hurried thanks.

"Gw..."

"Look, can we just get Robby to bed, I promise I can explain everything afterwards I just... would rather he didn't hear it all"

Jem rolled her eyes at this and set about getting Robby ready for bed, what worried him most was that, with the air that she gave off, she had done this before, too much. Gwen rushed about putting on some tea and grabbing some slightly stale bread from the rather bare cupboard.

"Here, take a seat now and you can explain your story as well, I never even knew Gwaine had siblings before tonight."

Jem smiled weakly, pain clear behind her shadowed eyes, and Gwaine wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know. At least he didn't want to here from his sister, who looked like she'd been through some tough times. He decided to intervene,

"No, I'll tell her about me, we can talk more about their situation tomorrow, unless she'd rather say now."

A relieved smile appeared on her anxious lips and Jem nodded eagerly at this suggestion, _how old was she now? He couldn't even remember that!_

"So Gwaine, would you like to tell me all about the conversation in that pub, and the extremely unknightly situation you were in?" _A question? Of course it wasn't really a question._

"Well, I am... Well, I'm... An alchohlic! Ii just like drinking okay and that drink can make me say stuff and...do stuff, I shouldn't really do."

"It's not the drink" snorted Gwen.

Gwaine turned to glare at her, did she not realise that this was his younger sister who could easily go tell tales to his parents. Actually, why were they not here.

"Jem" Gwaine looked at her with eyes suddenly dark, with anger, pain or sorrow it was not clear, "why are mum and dad with you?" _But of course, there had been raids for ages, the rich were probably targetted more than the poor, and mum was always rather weak after that fever._

"No more mum and dad, died in a raid two years ago, we've been staying with druids and other communities since then. It's not nice but, we managed. And we didn't really know where you were all we knew was if you ever went home you'd think we died so we left a note in the grove. At first we were going to stay but...the screams echoed off every surface and well, we both had noghtmares, reminders you know. So we left."

She wiped the tears from her face and Gwen shifted uncomfortably in her chair, longing to reach out to the unknown girl and give her some sort of comfort. Gwaine remembered what he'd said, not making her tell till tomorrow. Where had that all gone? He'd just asked her straight out where there parents were. So stupid.

"Hey Jemma, Jemma, look at me yeah. I've got you now, I'll keep you safe. Knight of Camelot now aren't I, can hardly have my little brother and sister living on the streets can we." He forced a smile.

Jemma turned to him and he knew he'd said the wrong thing, "If this is how you plan to help us then I don't think I want your 'help'. That man thought you wanted to sleep with me and he was perfectly ready to himself. You sleep with another woman every other night and are drunk more than you are sober. How, would that help?"

"Jemma, really, it sounds bad, and he is, but he's still a good person. Everyone likes him, well apart from his previous 'buddies', because he's still good-hearted. I've never seen Gwaine sober at this time of night so he must really care about you guys if he's still capable of standing."

"You think so" Gwaine didn't like this version of his sister, he liked the sharp, snappy girl not the scared, hurt looking one in front of him now. But he would look after her, he had to.

"I will help you. I will get better. You will get better. I'm your big brother and that's what I'm here for."

He kissed her cheek then told her to get ready for bed. It was the first night he'd said goodnight to her for over three years.

**AN-****Thanks so much for reading this. Please read this and review. You are all amazing! :)**


	2. Moragana-What could have been

**Morgana**

**K-****Nothing bad but quite angsty**

**Plot-****Morgana had a brother, together they were unstoppable, alone they were broken**

_Ollie laughed_

As his sister played peek-a-boo! With him, even though he was too old for it

_Ollie cried_

He had fallen over and wanted Morgana to make it better

_Ollie fell_

And Morgana was by his side in an instant

_Ollie sobbed_

Into Morgana's shoulder as he watched the knights carry away his mother's body

_Ollie smiled again_

Thinking little Arthur looked very stupid in his fancy clothes

_Ollie chuckled_

The young prince was so funny, staring down his nose at everyone

_Ollie gasped_

As the leaf he was holding burst into a lilac flame

_Ollie panicked_

When the flame grew out of his control

_Ollie laughed _

After the fire calmed

_Ollie beamed_

Proud when he showed his big sister what he could do

_Ollie frowned_

As his sister's beautiful face filled with shock and horror

_Ollie grinned_

He was leaping from rock to rock over the stream

_Ollie's eyes widened_

When something thudded into his back

_Ollie wailed _

When pain streamed down his back

_Ollie's arms windmilled_

Trying desperately to keep his balance

_Ollie flailed_

Out of his depth in the fast water

_Ollie shouted_

And his sister came running, panic and pain across her features, and anger

_Ollie cried_

When he realised Morgana couldn't save him

_Ollie worried_

Because he wouldn't be their for her when she needed him

_Ollie's heart sunk_

As his body was pulled under

_Ollie didn't resurface_

_Ollie didn't come back_

_Ollie didn't climb out_

_Ollie didn't complete his part of the prophesy_

_Ollie wasn't there for Morgana_

_Ollie didn't help her make the right choice_

_Ollie died_

_Morgana cried_

**AN-****Thank you for reading this, please tell me what you thought, I don't know if it's reads okay. Does for me but might not for you. Thanks again! :)**


End file.
